1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication monitoring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication monitoring device may fail to identify a connection destination of a communication cable where is connected, for example, in case of using multiple communication cables or laying multiple communication cables having long length under a floor.
In this case, it may be difficult to identify the connection destination of any one of the communication cables, whereby problems such as erroneous removal or misconnection may arise.
As a solution for the problem, a method is known which is adapted for identifying the connection destination of the communication cable by using a signal line for identifying which is separately added to a signal line for transmitting signal.
Further, the prior art document information relevant to the invention may include JP-A-2012-508956.